In the field of weighing scales, one is constantly seeking a scale that will be reliable over a broad range, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain. Many different types of weighing scales have been used in the past including spring scales, scales with vibrating strings, piezoelectric devices (load cells) and others. As one would expect, each of these scales has its unique advantages and disadvantages. Spring scales have not been found to be highly accurate for small weights. Scales utilizing a vibrating string are too dependent on the characteristic of the material from which the string is made and load cell scales generally have to be designed for specific weight ranges. In addition, such scales have variable results in response to temperature change. It obviously would be desirable to have a scale wherein weights over relatively wide ranges may be determined and still obtain a high degree of reliability, economy, and durability despite changes in ambient temperature.